Errores
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Cometí errores... me arrepiento de todo lo que hice pero... nunca me arrepentiré de amar a Sasuke mas que a mi propia vida.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Errores.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Errores**

**Me han roto el corazón.**

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró aún extrañada por la actitud del chico.

- No vayas. - Habló. Recuperando al instante su estoico rostro, atravesándole con la mirada.

- ¿P-Porque? - Susurró desconcertada al ver como este se negaba a dejarle entrar en el salón de música.

- Hinata escúchame, no es buena idea que entres allí es mejor que te vayas. - Aún sin entender retrocedió tres pasos alejándose del moreno quien intercedía entre el salón de música y ella.

- ¿M-Me puedes explicar q-que sucede? - Notó como este se relajaba, se separó de la puerta acortando las distancias entre ambos.

- Vámonos. - Trató de llevársela a tiempo, de protegerla.

- ¿A d-donde? - Trató de forcejear pero esto quedó en segundo plano cuando unos gemidos llamaron la atención de ambos.

- ¡Naruto! - Sus ojos se ensancharon, con toda la determinación posible abrió aquella puerta encontrándose con una escena que nunca deseó ver: Naruto y Sakura teniendo sexo sobre el piano de la escuela.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun? - Susurró perpleja al borde de las lágrimas, destrozada, enojada, triste...

**He perdido viejas amistades.**

- ¡¿Que te pasa Hinata?!, ¡has cambiado solo por ese bastardo!, ¿Estas loca?, ¡Reacciona!

- Ino... solo busco olvidar. - Susurró girando sobre sí, caminó en dirección contraria alejándose de aquella histérica rubia y sus dos viejos mejores amigos.

- ¡Estarás sola!, ¡¿Te sientes bien con eso?!, ¡Eres una idiota! - La ira dominaba a la rubia, a su lado Kiba su novio y mejor amigo de Hinata trataba de calmarla, él también estaba destrozado ella se iría lejos solo por el.

- Necesita tiempo. - Habló neutral, serio y pasivo sin quitar la vista del lugar donde pocos minutos antes estaba el coche de su amiga. - Ella... debe olvidar. - Sin decir mas se alejó porque le entendía, ella sufría y necesitaba superarlo sola, necesitaba estar sola.

**Me he prostituido.**

- Vaya princesita anoche estuviste genial. - Le habló a su lado el tipo con el que había pasado la noche, una noche de sexo entre dos desconocidos.

- Lárgate de mi apartamento, olvídate de esta noche y no me llames princesita. - Fulminándolo con la mirada observó como el invitado no deseado se vestía para luego desaparecer de sus vista. Suspiró al sentirse agotada, no podía seguir así y lo sabía pero el solo tener sexo le hacía olvidar y solo tratar de divertirse.

**He perdido el rumbo de mi vida.**

- ¿Hinata? - Preguntó sorprendido al ver a una chica totalmente diferente a la que conoció en el pasado.

- D-Déjeme. - Susurró entre adormilada y drogada.

- Hinata, ¿Que haces en un callejón?, ¡No sabes el peligro que corres aquí! - Trató de levantarla, de llevarla consigo pero ella solo se negaba, se negaba a moverse.

- ¡D-Déjame!, yo no soy Hinata, Hinata murió así que larga... - La vista borrosa por fin se apagó, cayó en la inconsciencia en medio de un callejón acompañada de la única persona que soportaba y a la vez no.

**He olvidado mi pasado.**

- ¿D-Donde estoy? - Preguntó para sí sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus sienes.

- En mi casa. - Le habló una voz varonil y seca desde la puerta de la habitación, se sentó de manera brusca tratando de buscar una salida, estaba atrapada.

- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó tratando de reconocer a aquel joven apuesto, este hizo una mueca de desagrado y sintiéndose incomoda trató buscar una salida de nuevo mas no veía oportunidad de escapar.

- Soy Sasuke... - Abrió los ojos de par en par. - Nos conocimos de niños, estudiamos en la misma academia, nos graduamos juntos luego... tu desapareciste. - Allí recordó todo, imágenes borrosas, recordó su dolor el porqué de su huida, el porqué de su odio, el porqué de su muerte.

- D-Déjame ir. - Susurró caminando hasta donde estaba el, trató de pasar pero este se lo impedía; no la dejaría ir, no de nuevo.

- ¿A donde iras?, ¿A ese callejón?, ¡Quien eres!, ¡Tu eres Hyuuga Hinata!, no una drogadicta ni una prostituta de las calles. - Una fuerte bofetada le obligó a callar.

- No te matas en mi vida... - Susurró mordaz, molesta, dolida.

**Busqué hundirme.**

- ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras conmigo! - Gritó ya molesto por la insistencia de la chica, era la tercera vez que la traía a su casa y por mas sorpréndete que pareciera aún no lo demandaba por secuestro.

- ¡D-Déjame! - Gritó tratando de huir pero de nuevo él se lo impedía.

- Hinata... Por favor, no puedo dejarte ir, no otra vez... no sabiendo el peligro que corres... quédate. - Estaba desesperado, no quería perderla ella... era su vida.

- De acuerdo... - Susurró derrotada, caminó hasta su habitación sintiéndose una adolescente castigada.

- Gracias. - Lo dijo bajo, solo él lo escuchó o eso creyó puesto que al subir los escalones la pudo divisar sonriendo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. - Gracias Hinata. -

**Traté de acabar con mi miserable vida.**

- ¡¿Estas loca?!, ¡Pensabas suicidarte! - De un solo empujón la lanzó a la cama alejándola totalmente de aquel balcón. - ¡Eres una cobarde!, yo... trato de soportar esto Hinata... trabajo 10 horas diarias, llego a casa con la ilusión de encontrarte bien pero lo único que encuentro es lo mismo. ¡Deja de huir!

- ¡Déjame tu a mí!, ¿Porque haces todo esto?, ¿Porque no solo me olvidas y desechas como todos?

- ¡Porque te amo!, ¡Maldición te amo Hinata! - Lo observó perpleja notando en su rostro que no mentía el... le amaba. - Desde aquella noche yo... me enamoré de ti, luego desapareciste, te fuiste sin decirme nada... te busqué, te busqué por cinco años y ahora que te tengo no deseo dejarte ir... no de nuevo.

- ¿A-Aquella noche? - Preguntó tratando de recordar pero solo imágenes borrosas llegaban a su memoria.

- La noche de la graduación tu y yo... tuvimos sexo. - Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Entonces el Uchiha fue el dueño de su virginidad?

**Busqué la manera de llenar mi vacío.**

- Estoy en casa. - Una voz masculina llamó su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hasta la puerta donde en plena entrada se encontraba el Uchiha. - Hola. - Saludó sorprendido puesto que no creía que la chica estuviera no después de su confesión.

- Tratemos de empezar de nuevo... y-yo... me quedaré... p-pero necesito tu ayuda. - El asintió sintiendo su pecho explotar ante lo dicho por la chica ¡Se quedaría!, por fin la tendría para el.

- De acuerdo.

- Y-Yo... la cena estará lista pronto, te he preparado el baño. - Con un gran sonrojo se alejó de él joven, este sonrió.

- Hace mucho no te sonrojabas Hinata.

**Traté de seguir adelante.**

- No es necesario que trabajes Hinata. - Negó.

- No deseo ser más una carga para ti, así que buscaré trabajo.

- Hinata... no eres una carga, tu...estas siempre aquí esperándome no es necesario que hagas nada mas.

- Sasuke... debo seguir adelante. - Lo vio quebrarse por dentro, ¿Lo dejaría? no estaba preparado para eso, no deseaba eso.

**Busqué cambiar mi fatal destino.**

- Así que ahora apoyas una fundación.

- Todos ellos tienen problemas, su pasado los atormenta como una vez mi pasado me atormentó pero tu me salvaste, gracias a ti ahora soy quien soy. - Lo vio sonreír orgulloso, se acercó hasta el dándole un suave abrazo. - Solo desearía poder verlos. - Él le rodeó el cuerpo con sus varoniles brazos, la apretó contra sí dándole la calidez que buscaba.

- ¿Quienes? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Neji, mi familia, mis amigos... Naruto. - La soltó de manera brusca, no dijo nada solo se alejó de ella buscando la salida de ese lugar.

**Le fallé a la única persona que nunca me abandonó.**

- Sasuke... - Susurró recostada en su amplia cama, ya no vivía en la misma casa que el moreno, tenía un buen trabajo y conocía nuevas amistades pero desde aquel día el moreno no le había buscado y eso le preocupaba.

Su teléfono sonó, sin detenerse a ver el remitente contestó.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Hinata?, ¡Hinata soy Kana!_

_- ¿Kana?, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Sucedió algo en la fundación?_

_- No, te llamo sobre otra cosa, estoy frente al bar Orochi, Sasuke está ebrio y un travesti lo está acosando._

_- ¡¿Que?!, ¡Ya voy para allá!, ¡No dejes que le haga daño!_

**Por primera vez violé a un ebrio.**

- Hinata... ¿Donde estoy? - Preguntó puesto que no reconocía para nada el lugar.

- Estas en mi apartamento, ponte cómodo. - Lo dejó sobre su mullida cama.

- Hinata... ¿Me dejaras de nuevo?, prométeme... prométeme que estarás conmigo... - Ella solo sonrió, Sasuke en verdad estaba ebrio, el nunca mostraba emociones ella era la única afortunada de verle sonreír y aún recuerda la confesión de este.

- Te prometo que no te dejare... - El solo sonrió, se abrazó a su cuerpo tumbándola a la cama; rieron y en un momento de debilidad donde lo único que podían observar eran los ojos del otro se besaron.

**Traté de olvidar de nuevo.**

- Lo que sucedió anoche... fue un error.

- ¿Un error? - Preguntó perplejo.

- Si... estabas ebrio yo... me aproveché de ti es mejor que lo olvidemos Sasuke. - Este negó repetidas veces.

- Si olvidas lo que sucedió anoche olvídate de mi Hinata. - Dicho esto se fue dejándola sola en aquel pasillo que daban a cada uno de los apartamentos de su edificio.

**Callé mi dolor.**

- Hinata querida... te ves cansada, tomate el fin de semana.

- Pero Kana-san no puedo dejarte toda la carga. - La azabache negó con una gran sonrisa.

- Tú tienes una carga aún mas grande... aquí. - Susurró señalando el pecho de la Hyuuga más concretamente su corazón.

**Traté de hacer lo correcto.**

- ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? - Lo vio inquieto, a la defensiva, temeroso de que le hiciera daño... de nuevo.

- Sasuke. - Este le observó sin decir palabra alguna, esperando a que ella hablara. - Eres mi amigo, no deseo perderte... mereces a alguien mejor, por favor no quiero perderte no a ti. - Este le miró receloso, dolido, triste.

- Si no tienes que decirme nada más... adiós Hyuuga. - Lo vio salir, cerró de un solo portazo la puerta haciéndole temblar de temor; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar por se tan estúpida y sufrir de nuevo.

**Busqué una solución a mi problema.**

- ¿Que deseas? - Preguntó el.

- Te deseo a ti. - Este le miró perplejo.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó aún desubicado.

- Deseo tener sexo contigo... Sasuke.

**Y por primera vez en mi vida cometí un error del que no me arrepentía.**

- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó sintiendo los besos y caricias de su acompañante.

- Te am... - Esta le cayó negándole suavemente.

- Nada de sentimientos Sasuke... tu... mereces a alguien mejor. - Estaba molesto pero el deseo y la pasión le ganaron haciéndole caer en un profundo hoyo del que no saldría nunca.

**Me había resignado.**

- Sa-Sasukeeeeeeeee. - Gritó sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Hinata... - Soltó entre jadeos, se separaron quedando uno junto a el otro evitando el tacto.

- Creo que deberías irte. - susurró al verlo tan pensativo.

- Yo... ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que seguir con esto? - Preguntó un tanto molesto sintiéndose solamente un juguete.

- Hasta que te canses de mí y encuentres alguien mejor. - Susurró con desgana girándose hasta darle la sola vista de su pálida y sedosa espalda.

- Cuantas veces debo repetir que Te amo. - Susurró molesto, se sentó al borde del gran inmueble buscando cada prenda de su vestimenta.

- ¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó en un susurro, al no recibir respuesta se giró encontrándose a un ya vestido Sasuke con la mirada mas fría y llena de odio que nunca antes le había dirigido. - ¿Sa-Sasuke? - Preguntó desconcertada al verlo así.

- Decídete Hinata, si me voy ahora no volveré, no te buscaré, no sabrás de mí yo... me rendiré. - Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no quería eso, ella deseaba que el día en el que ambos se alejaran fuera por que el encontrara a otra persona a alguien mejor...

**Cometí el peor error de mi vida.**

- Sasuke. - Soltó entre lagrimas, era la misma rutina desde hace tres meses; no dormía, comía poco y se la pasaba llorando por el Uchiha... si solo le hubiera detenido no estaría en aquella situación pero era tarde para arrepentimientos el... sería feliz sin ella.

El timbre de su teléfono sonó, como tenia costumbre no verificó el remitente solo contestó.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Hinata?_

_- ¿Neji-nissan?_

_- Hinata que bueno, por fin te localizamos, tantos años hemos estado realmente preocupados por ti._

_- L-Lo siento._

_- Eso no importa, Hinata ¿Recuerdas a Sasuke?_

_- Si..._

_- Él nos ha dado tu número, pero no te llamo solo para saludarte, ¿Porque no vienes de vacaciones?, el Uchiha se casará._

_- ¿Q-Que?_

_- Que el Uchiha se casará me ha dicho que desea verte en la boda, ¿Vendrás?_

_- S-Si... ¿Cuando es?_

_- En una semana, es muy pronto todos se lo hemos dicho pero no escucha._

_- I-Iré... adiós nissan._

- Que hice... el... se casará. - Trató de sonreír puesto que lo que había deseado para el Uchiha por fin se cumplía entonces, ¿Porque no era feliz? - Lo amo... y-yo amo a Sasuke. - Y se arrepintió por haber sido tan estúpida de perderlo de perder a la única persona que le amó.

**Traté de sacrificarme.**

- ¡Felicidades! - Gritaban todos llenos de júbilo por la nueva pareja, Uchiha Sasuke y su ahora esposa Uchiha Karin.

- Hinata... - Susurró el incrédulo.

- Felicidades señor Uchiha. - Susurró aguantando las terribles ansias de llorar.

- Gracias... ¿Que haces aquí? - Sabía a que iba la pregunta.

- Quería ver con mis propios ojos si eras feliz, lo eres así que solo me queda irme. - Con un leve asentimiento se dispuso a huir de la fiesta, necesitaba alcohol y una buena dosis de sexo con algún desconocido.

**Vivía con temor.**

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Porque no contestas el teléfono?_

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- ¿Sabes que todos están preocupados por ti?_

_- Y-Yo..._

_- ¿Que te sucede?_

_- Nada..._

_- ¿Entonces?, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla y afronta tu presente._

_- ¡Tu no sabes lo que sucede!, ¡Déjame!_

_- ¡Te conozco Hinata!_

_- ¡No!, no me conoces tu y yo... tu y yo... solo tuvimos sexo..._

_- ¿Sexo?, ¿Solo eso?, ¿Solo recordar a Uchiha Sasuke porque mantuviste una relación junto a el de casi un año?_

_- Si, solo fue sexo además ahora estas casado, ¿No?_

_- Yo..._

_- ¿Tu que?_

_- Me voy a divorciar..._

_- ¿Divorcio?, ¡No llevan ni un año de matrimonio!_

_- ¡Fue un matrimonio arreglado!, yo... aun Te amo._

**No estuve cuando el me necesitó.**

- Hinata... abre la puerta...

- Vete Sasuke, arregla tu matrimonio y olvídate de mi. - Cada uno apoyado de la puerta, dentro y fuera, ambos destrozados, amándose y sufriendo por ese amor.

- Hinata... yo no soy feliz... no sin ti.

**Huí de nuevo.**

Tomó su teléfono admirando diez llamadas nuevas todas del mismo remitente. - Sasuke... - Tenía un mensaje de voz, curiosa decidió escucharlo esperanzada de que fuera de su familia.

_- Sasuke..._

_- Ahhh_

_- Sasuke-kuun_

_- Sasukeee Te amo, Te amo..._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, colgó no queriendo escuchar mas, apretó el aparato telefónico contra su pecho cayendo de rodillas de nuevo. - Al parecer el viaje a América no es mala idea. - Susurró dirigiéndose a su gato, su única compañía.

**Me escondí por años.**

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hinata._

_- ¿Quien es?_

_- Soy... Sasuke._

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- ¿Donde estas?_

_- Muy lejos de ti, no me verás de nuevo Sasuke... se feliz._

_- Sabes que es imposible... yo..._

_- Adiós Sasuke._

**Lloré cada noche.**

- Solo somos tú y yo...

- Miau. - Maulló el felino siendo arrullado por su dueña, acariciado de manera suave y cálida.

- Sabes, desearía no haber complicado mi vida... tal vez así el y yo podríamos ser felices.

- Miau.

- Lo extraño... pero se... s-se q-que es lo mejor p-para el...- Susurró tratando de autoconvenserce, no quería perderlo, lo amaba pero era demasiado tarde y el ya sería feliz sin ella.

**Esperé el que me buscara.**

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hinata._

_- Sa-Sasuke... ¿Como has encontrado mi numero?_

_- No puedes esconderte... se donde estas Hinata, esta será tu última oportunidad... si no me aceptas... me rendiré._

_- Sasuke..._

**Me llené de temor.**

_- Es lo mejor..._

_- ¿Para quien?, ¿Para ti?, ¡Me estoy muriendo Hinata!, ¡Me estoy muriendo por amarte!_

_- Y-Yo..._

**Tuve un momento de debilidad.**

- Hinata... - Susurró en medio de aquel apasionado beso.

- Sa-Sasuke. - Sintió las caricias de su acompañante satisfaciéndola, haciéndola llegar al éxtasis.

- Te amo. - Susurró el aún abrazado a su cuerpo.

- Yo también Te amo.

**Las cosas se salieron de mis manos.**

- Estoy embarazada...

- ¿Que? - Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke?

- ¿Ese hijo es mio?

- Y-Yo... tu... - No sabía que decir, si decía la verdad podría estar con el o solo perderlo.

- ¡Habla! - Gritó no de molestia si no de nervios... tenía mas de treinta años, en su vida solo una mujer había dominado cada parte de su cuerpo y esta estaba embarazada.

**Y al momento de tomar mi decisión...**

- Y-Yo...

**Hice lo correcto.**

- S-Si... este hijo es tuyo Sasuke. - Lo vio sonreír, como nunca lo hacía se lanzo a sus brazos la besó de manera desenfrenada alzándola en brazos.

- Te amo Hinata, Te amo. - Aún aturdida sonrió, ya no podía alejarse de el... no se lo permitiría los necesitaba a Sasuke y su pequeño hijo.

**Y después de muchos años por fin fui feliz...**

- Te amo Hinata.

- Te amo Sasuke, a ti también Ita. - Le susurró a su pequeño bebé de un año siendo arrullado en brazos de su madre y besado por su padre.

**Cometí errores... me arrepiento de todo lo que hice pero... nunca me arrepentiré de amar a Sasuke mas que a mi propia vida.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :D**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
